


A Man Ahead of His Time

by alba17



Category: Sleepy Hollow (TV)
Genre: F/M, Flirting, Fluff, Pre-Relationship, implied bisexuality
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-24
Updated: 2015-03-24
Packaged: 2018-03-19 10:27:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,309
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3606723
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alba17/pseuds/alba17
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For this comment_fic prompt: Abbie’s surprised when she opens one of the old books and finds several sexually explicit nudes of Ichabod.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Man Ahead of His Time

Abbie scanned the books on the shelf. They were dusty and some looked like they’d crumble if you moved them. There had to be something here about the creature that recently had been terrorizing Sleepy Hollow. Abbie had a feeling it wasn’t the first time it had been here. Finally she found a volume entitled _Wilde Beastes and Monsters of the Hudson Valley_. Perfect. 

It was clearly very old, and based on the language and the printing, perhaps from the 18th century. It was heavily illustrated with all kinds of fantastical beasts - or maybe not so fantastical. As she turned the pages, she marveled at the artistry of the illustrations. When she took the book to the table to sit down and have a better look, a couple of loose pages fell out.

She picked them up off the floor and gasped at what she saw. Instead of an ugly two-headed monster or something similar, it was beautiful young man reclining on a divan…with no clothes on. The man’s flowing locks were loose around his shoulders and not only was he nude, but his back was arched in pleasure, one hand grasping his erect cock. 

Abbie slammed one hand over the image and looked around guiltily even though she was alone. She wasn’t a prude by any means, but was just so unexpected to see something like that in an ancient tome. When she got over the shock, she slowly moved her hand away and peeked at the picture. 

There was something familiar about the man. She studied the face and hair. Oh my god. Could it possibly be? She glanced at the other pages that had fallen out. They were of the same man, in equally shocking poses. What the hell. 

She couldn’t just put the pages back in the book where someone else might find them. She found a file folder and carefully put them in it, then hid the folder in her bag. 

Well, that did it for further research. She couldn’t possibly concentrate after having seen _that/i >._

* 

The next day, as usual she met Ichabod at a coffee shop where they liked to go over their plan for the day and compare notes on whatever they were currently investigating. Abbie found herself burying her head behind the gigantic menu, unable to meet Ichabod’s eye as he sat across from her. 

“Leftenant.” Ichabod pulled the top of the menu down so he could see her. “What, pray tell, is going on? I’m getting the distinct feeling you’re trying to avoid me.” 

Oh god. “Where’s the waitress? We haven’t put in our order.” 

“We have the same thing every day. In fact, here comes our food now.” 

Abbie occupied herself with putting cream in her coffee and salt on her eggs. She could feel the weight of Ichabod’s stare the entire time. 

“Out with it, please,” he said. 

She sighed. “Alright.” Then sighed again, more heavily. “Okay, here goes nothing.” She finally looked him in the eye. The same eyes that had been half-closed with pleasure in those pictures. Damn it. “I was looking at an old book, you know, trying to find something about that creature we’ve been fighting. And, um, some pictures fell out of the book.” She swallowed. “They were of you.” 

_“Me?”_

“Yeah. From the 18th century.” Trying to avoid spelling it out, she asked, “Do you remember someone drawing you?” She could see him thinking, his eyes going to the side. 

“I did have an artist acquaintance at one point. He took quite an interest in me.” His face slowly turned the shade of a beet. “Er, yes, well, um, I think I do recall some drawings he did of me, yes. And you say you found _those_?” 

“Yeah. Don’t worry, I put them in my purse. No one else will see them.” 

“Thank god. You have them here?” 

“You want them back?” 

“Yes, please. I would prefer they not land in the wrong hands. I’m so terribly sorry you had to see them.” 

“Yeah, well, it was kind of a shock. Not what I expected to see while looking up monsters.” 

“No, I don’t suppose it was.” 

"I didn’t even know that kind of thing went on in the 18th century.” 

“Oh please, Leftenant. Pornography, as you call it, is timeless. Anyway, I was doing a favor for a friend.” 

“A favor, huh?” 

“Yes, well, he was quite enamored of me, and when he had to return to England, he wanted something to remember me by. Not sure how they ended up in a book collection in Sleepy Hollow. They were supposed to be private.” 

“Did Katrina know about this ‘friend’?” 

“Well, things happen in wartime. Everyone knows that.” 

“Uh-huh. If you say so.”   
“May I have the drawings now?” 

Abbie made a show of rustling through her bag. “Oh. It looks like I forgot to bring them. Too bad.” She neglected to mention that they were stashed in her bedside table for further examination. 

“I see.” He arched a brow. “Well, please bring them the next time.” He continued to look at her skeptically. Her face felt hot under his gaze and she turned her attention to her breakfast. Maybe the creature could conveniently ‘steal’ the drawings to avoid her further embarrassment. “Because I’m sure you don’t want anyone, say _Miss Mills,_ coming across them by mistake and getting the wrong impression.” 

Abbie stopped chewing for a second and she looked hard at Ichabod. “And what impression would that be?” 

Ichabod pushed his food around his plate with his fork. “Oh, I’m sure I have no idea. But simply being in possession of such drawings might lead one to think you have a personal interest in the subject matter.” He glanced at her coyly through some loose tendrils of hair. 

Abbie suppressed a grin. “Why, the thought never occurred to me. I barely looked at them. As soon as I saw what they were, I covered them up immediately. Haven’t looked since.” 

“I see,” Ichabod said, drawing out the words. “Really? You have no interest in seeing what’s underneath my attire?” 

Abbie cleared her throat, sensing she was getting in over her head. “Haven’t I already seen that at some point in our adventures? I’m sure I have.” She glanced at the clock. “Oh, look at the time. We better get a move on. Didn’t your friend Franklin say something about getting up and out early?” 

“I believe he did, however, we were talking about _the drawings_.” Under the table, he tapped Abbie’s shoe with the side of his foot. “And when you’re going to give them back to me. Of course, if you have need to study them further,” he gestured vaguely with his hand, “in the interest of scientific inquiry of some sort, I’m sure that can be arranged.” He smirked. 

Abbie stared at him. “You’re loving this, aren’t you? You really have no shame. I’m surprised.” 

“Hold on, now, if you’re talking about having no shame, I’m not the one hiding antique pornography.” 

Glaring, Abbie countered, “Some might say _you’re _the antique.”__

“Low blow, Leftenant, low blow. I did not choose to land in the 21st century.” 

“No, that’s true. But judging by those drawings, you were a man ahead of your time anyway.” 

“Certainly there is much more nudity on display at today’s newsstands than those of my time. I’ll give you that.” 

They finished up their meals and got ready to pay. “Seriously though, I would like them back. I have some fond memories of the artist,” Ichabod said. 

“Don’t worry, I’ll give them back to you tomorrow,” Abbie said as she pulled some bills out of her wallet. “After I finish my scientific notes.” She winked at him and he nearly stumbled on the front steps as they left the coffee shop. 


End file.
